Dolor
by Yunn
Summary: -Mini-Fic- "Nunca juegues con fuego, si no quieres quemarte. Pero jamás te enamores de él, ya que puedes perderlo todo." Parejas: Ron/Harry, Harry/Hermione Adevertencias: lime & slash.
1. Información de la Tabla

¡Hola!  
Antes que nada, este es un minific que constará de 3 drabbles centrados en el triángulo amoroso Harry/Ron, Harry/Hermione de una tabla de la comunidad Jeuxatrois en el LiveJournal XD

**Tabla Frases**

**1.** ¿Quién es este/a?

**2.** ¿Por qué a mí?¿

**3.** Qué tiene él/ella que no tenga yo?

**Advertencias necesarias:** La historia está centrada en una pareja Slash (hombrexhombre). El primer Drabble tiene Lime, o sea carácter sexual no muy explícito. Es un AU.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es una heptalogía de novelas fantásticas escrita por la autora británica J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a Joana por ayudarme a betear xD


	2. ¿Quién es éstea?

**I**  
**¿Quién es éste/a?**

Te gusta mirar su rostro sonrojado mientras comienzan a amarse en tu departamento. Su cabello pelirrojo alborotado te encanta; adoras revolverlo al mismo tiempo que él realiza acciones inimaginables con tu cuerpo.

Susurra tu nombre mientras sus lenguas bailan sincronizadas, uniendo sus bocas, saboreándose, deleitándose con el sabor de la pasión. Mientras ese ansioso beso te brinda sensaciones prohibidas, lo recuestas con delicadeza en el sofá.

Es siempre tan dócil y tierno, que con sólo mirar sus ojos cerrados por el placer que le ocasionas tu mente se dirige a esas noches que compartieron, comprendiendo cuál es el Cielo y el Infierno. Comprendiendo cuál es el verdadero placer carnal.

Con lentitud desabotonas su camisa, sin abandonar sus labios y tocando su entrepierna a través de la tela que los separa. Sus manos se dirigen a tu cuello, apresándote en sus brazos, forzándote a no alejarte de él. Te necesita.

Al liberarlo de esa prenda, admiras su torso desnudo; esos músculos marcados en su abdomen que te enloquecen, al igual que ese bronceado en su cuerpo y esa pequeña capa de sudor que cubre su ombligo… Todo de él te encanta.

Besas su cuello con destreza, intenta despojarte de tu playera y tus manos se dirigen al cierre de sus pantalones. Tu boca desciende lentamente, dibujando un camino imaginario desde su clavícula hasta el pecho sin separar el contacto de tus manos en la tela, causando que un ligero gemido salga de sus labios.

Intentas bajar sus pantalones con dificultad, ansioso por continuar el camino hacia la gloria… cuando el teléfono que reposa en la mesa recibe una llamada. No deseas interrumpir ese mágico momento, por lo que ignoras el sonido y dejas que la contestadora realice su función.

Menudo error.

—Harry, amor. Llamaba para desearte unas buenas noches. Recuerda que te amo.—se escuha la voz de una mujer en el altavoz.

El silencio invade el ambiente. Sus ojos color cielo reflejan conmoción y sorpresa. Pero sobre todo, decepción.

Empuja tu cuerpo y se pone de pie. Sus pasos le dirigen al teléfono y lo descuelga.

—Harry, ¿estás ahí?—escuchas que Hermione dice a través del auricular, en el oído de tu amante.

El rostro de Ron Weasley expresa dolor y furia. Aleja el teléfono de su oreja rápidamente.

—¿Quién es ésta?—te pregunta con dolor, señalando al auricular con la mano y sin dejar de sujetarlo.

Tus ojos se humedecen en tanto piensas en una solución; sin embargo, sabes que no existe. No quieres continuar con la mentira, pero tampoco perder el amor de ese joven por culpa de aquél error.

Al no escuchar respuesta, coloca el teléfono de vuelta en su lugar, bocabajo. Camina con lentitud al sofá y recoge su camisa. Abrochándose el pantalón atraviesa el umbral de la puerta, para dejarte, segundos más tarde, llorando en el solitario piso del recibidor lamentando tu mala suerte.


	3. ¿Por qué a mí?

**II  
¿Por qué a mí?**

—¿Por qué a mí?—No dejas de preguntarte en voz alta. Tu mente recapitula ese incidente, el cómo una llamada pudo arruinar la relación con el chico al que amas.

Pero no siempre has maldecido a esa mujer. Estuviste enamorado de Hermione durante tanto tiempo que resulta difícil creer que hoy estés en las nubes por alguien más… Y que por mantener una relación paralela lo hayas perdido.

Hermione Granger. Exhalas un suspiro. Su cabello castaño te enamoró desde el primer instante que lo viste, entre la multitud de esa sala del cine. A diario sus ojos marrones habitan tu cabeza, deseoso de reencontrarla donde sea.

Cuando la volviste a vislumbrar en el supermercado, tu corazón dio un brinco y corriste hacia ella. Sudoroso, intentaste preguntarle su nombre, causando una carcajada de su parte debido a tus tartamudeos. Así comenzó su historia.

Sonríes lleno de ternura, pero comienzas a preguntarte, confuso: ¿Puede alguien amar a dos personas de manera diferente al mismo tiempo?

Contemplas esa fotografía en la palma de tu mano, donde se puede observar a un Harry y una Hermione mientras se abrazan cariñosamente, demostrando los sentimientos que experimentan el uno hacia el otro. Esa fotografía te hace recordar el día en que congelaron ese momento, el día que la tomaste con pasión entre tus brazos y te uniste a ella física y mentalmente, en ese mismo sillón.

Qué irónico.

Te han dado ganas de llamarle, aunque sean las cuatro de madrugada y Hermione esté dormida. Lo más probable es que no conteste, pero necesitas escuchar su voz para saber que está ahí, saber que aún te ama a pesar del incidente pasado. Aunque seguramente haya comprendido toda la situación con esa llamada por teléfono.

Uno, dos, tres tonos. ¿Estará soñando? ¿Con quién lo hará?, te preguntas. Es egoísta pensarlo, pero ansías que este ahí para ti como siempre, dispuesta a cumplir tus deseos. ¿Aún es amor todas estas sensaciones?

Sorprendentemente, contesta. Su voz se escucha cansada y ronca, como si hubiese llorado toda la noche y no hubiera dormido. Al decirte un "Hola" susurrante, tu conciencia comienza a reclamar el dolor que le has causado.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntas como un niño pequeño.  
—No.—responde, cortante.  
—Hermione, yo…—empiezas a decir, pero ella te interrumpe:  
—Lo he comprendido todo, Harry. No necesitas negarlo, sé que él era tu amante. Necesitamos vernos mañana en el café de siempre, para que me digas la verdad a los ojos y tomes una decisión.

A pesar de todo, Hermione sigue dentro de tu corazón, porque éste late desesperadamente, ansioso de correr a su casa, a pesar de la hora, y abrazarla; secar sus lágrimas y murmurarle que la amas y sólo la quieres a ella.

Sin embargo, sabes que no es del todo verdad, ya que tus sentimientos hacia él… son más fuertes de lo que imaginabas.**  
**


	4. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

**III  
¿Qué tiene él/ella que no tenga yo?**

Antes de salir intentaste comunicarte con el pelirrojo. No contestó el teléfono y eso te preocupa. Te altera pensar que puede estar con alguien más, fundiéndose en su cuerpo… aunque tiene todo el derecho, ya que tú hiciste lo mismo.

Caminas a través de las calles, buscando ese mismo café en el cual por mucho tiempo fue tu sitio de encuentro con Hermione. Pero hoy la situación es completamente diferente.

Al llegar al establecimiento, miras a través del vidrio, intentando ubicarla. Está tan resplandeciente como siempre a excepción de sus ojos marrones, que expresan una tristeza abrasadora, y unas bolsas debajo de ellos que indican también que no ha dormido. Tal como tú. El impulso de correr hacia ella y besarla para remendar tu error es tan grande; sin embargo, no debes permitirte volver a la misma situación.

—Hola.—le murmuras cuando te acercas. Contesta de igual manera. Tomas asiento en la misma mesa para quedar de frente a su rostro.

Escuchas las voces lejanas, el tic-tac del reloj, el ruido causado por el choque de la porcelana, el sonido del polvo al caer al agua. Los automóviles circular a través de las calles, la campana que avisa el llegar de un nuevo cliente, la radio dando las noticias actuales más importantes. Las risas, las palabras, el viento, la multitud.

Es todo tan normal.

—Yo… Hermione. Creo que—tragas saliva antes de pronunciar esas palabras que seguramente romperán su corazón en mil pedazos, esas palabras que tienen un poco de mentira— lo amo.

Silencio. Puedes alcanzar a escuchar su alma desmoronándose hasta quedar hecha polvo; puedes ver nuevas lagrimas formarse, su rostro debatido y la furia demostrada en sus ojos.

—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?—pregunta entre sollozos, mientras golpea la mesa con fuerza.

Debes alejarte de allí antes de declarar tu última frase, explicarle que la quieres… pero que a él aún más.

—Lo siento—dices, en tanto te pones de pie, algo inseguro—. Realmente lo siento.

Te alejas de la mesa mordiendo tus labios, reprimiendo gritos de dolor y ese llanto que amenaza con salir de tu pecho. Aprietas tu puño, comprendiendo que ese es el adiós.

————

El nerviosismo te ataca mientras te acercas a esa florería, cerca de tu casa. Está ahí, te abrazará. Se fundirán en un beso sin importar si están en público, quieres creer. El sacrificio que hiciste por estar junto a él es enorme, es el más grande dolor que has sufrido. Pero es mayor tu amor, tu ilusión.

Cuando lo conociste supiste que era la persona ideal, la que le quitaría la soledad a tu vida y borraría esas marcas del cruel pasado en tu pecho. Desde que llegó a tu vida, el brillo del Sol puede entrar a tu alma sin que temas quemarte. Es el amor puro el que te domina, el corazón dominando tu cuerpo.

Entras y lo ves en el mostrador del negocio. Esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza no reluce al mirarte. Al contrario, su rostro se muestra enfurecido, sin una pizca de consideración. El Ronald Weasley que conociste, ese del que te enamoraste, nunca volverá a aparecer frente a ti.

Los sentimientos que te brindó no los recuperarás. Algo te oprime el pecho, no quieres perderlo… Lo amas demasiado. ¿Acaso no comprende que él es tu todo? ¿Acaso ya tiene a alguien más en su corazón? ¿Acaso el dolor que sientes ahora no es real?

Abres la boca, intentando explicarle todo y rogarle, aunque sea de rodillas, que vuelva a tus brazos. No deja que hables. Con un firme "No" deja en claro que jamás te dará otra oportunidad. Que con esa llamada conoció tu verdadero yo, el ser vil que juega con los sentimientos de los demás.

Y comprendes que lo has perdido del todo.

* * *

_Aquí termina la historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos/as!_  
_Y puedo decir que completé mi reto muahaha (?)_  
_Gracias *-*_


End file.
